Just a Little Touch
by Dragon Pulse
Summary: When Fay asks Kurogane for a massage, Kurogane finds it more exciting than he bargained for.


Fay wasn't one to complain. Not in a serious manner, at least. But today, the world they'd arrived them seemed to take a toll on his body that he hadn't been prepared for. A combination of factors; the long distance they'd had to walk to find lodging, the strange creatures that had crossed their paths, even the rain that left just slight scuffs on their skin and clothing all seemed to make the magician just a bit more pained than he'd grown accustomed to feeling.

He remained quiet about it for a time though, not wanting Syaoran or Mokona to feel as if they had to do something to aid him. No, it wasn't anything that serious in the slightest. However, once the two had fallen asleep, he felt a bit more at ease about revealing his discomfort.

"Kuro-sama…" His tone was light, a playful whine that still felt shrill to Kurogane's ears just hearing it. Leaning against a desk that was adjacent to the bed Fay had flopped down on just moments earlier, Kurogane quirked a brow. He let out a quiet scoff, saying nothing yet - he was more than aware that Fay was going to continue whatever thought he had. "I think I have a knot between my shoulder blades. Maybe Kuro-sama can help me out?"

"I'm not a masseuse." He spat, his tone flat and clearly uninterested. "Go take a shower."

It was slight, but Fay's lips curved into a smirk before he rolled over, his face now out of Kurogane's line of sight. "Still so mean, after all this time!"

"I'm not bein' mean! I don't know how to do that kind of crap!"

"Meeeeaaaan!" He exclaimed once more, rolling over again to reveal a pout of epic proportions. No, it wasn't genuine, but it was either that or hold back his laughter, so Fay opted for the former. "I rubbed Kuro-sama's shoulder when it was bothering him. There's no reason he can't do the same for me!"

Kurogane let out an exasperated sigh._ 'Idiot.'_ He thought to himself briefly - but he knew that he was the idiot in this situation. He was fully aware that Fay had made that face to evoke a reaction from him, and he was also fully aware that it was working. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked from Fay's pitiful gaze to the rolling chair that had been neatly parked next to the desk. He shifted his weight slightly before moving his foot, giving the chair a slightly nudge so that it would roll towards the bed. "Sit."

"But Kuro-sama, how are you going to reach the spot that hurts if the back of the chair is blocking it?"

"What the hell else am I supposed to do?" Kurogane snarled; the day hadn't been kind on his body either, and it showed in his reaction. He'd calmed down significantly in recent months, but his own shoulder was a bit sore, just as it always was when the air was moist. Really, he wasn't in the mood for Fay's nonsense. He settled against the desk again, his brow furrowing while he impatiently waited for a response.

Wordless for a moment, Fay propped himself up on the bed. For a very brief moment, his expression contorted from his discomfort - something Kurogane took notice of with equal silence. Fay brought his expression back to a more familiar one, scooting up on the bed and laying down on his stomach. His turned his head, letting his cheek rest against the pillow. "There's nothing to be shy about, Kuro-sama. I won't bite. I promise!"

"Who's bein'-?" Kurogane's eyes widened slightly. Was Fay really expecting him to do that? To straddle him on the bed and give him a massage? His heart rate increased, albeit very slightly as his pushed himself away from the desk. He couldn't help but think that this was nothing short of ridiculous and absurd… and definitely nothing they should be doing, harmless as it may seem. But still, he approached, letting out an uncomfortable grumble.

He drew in a breath as he climbed on the bed, swinging one leg over so that he was positioned around Fay's lower back. Just sitting that way felt strange, and Kurogane wasn't sure he liked it in the slightest. He let out another sigh, placing his hands down at the center of Fay's back and pressing.

"Ah!" Fay squirmed, his back arching slightly at the touch. "Too rough, too low! I guess Kuro-sama really doesn't know the first thing about giving a massage after all!"

In an abrupt motion, Kurogane pulled his hands back, throwing them up in exasperation. He shifted, preparing to move from the compromising position that he'd been situated in. "That's what I said to begin with!"

"I'm sure you can do it if you try," The tone was as light as when the conversation started, his voice taking a slight shift for encouraging rather than teasing. "I'll tell Kuro-sama what to do. First, just put both your hands further up; right between my shoulder blades."

Another exasperated sigh escaped the ninja's mouth as he leaned forward to comply with Fay's advice. He said nothing though, only awaiting further instruction. "Don't leave your hands flat, though. For now, just use the pads of your thumbs and move them in a small circles."

Kurogane followed directions explicitly. In his head, he was unsure if this was right, while his hands appeared to move on their own despite this. There was no sound at all from Fay - no confirmation or denial that he was doing anything right or wrong. So he chose to continue, letting his hands do the work. His eyes traced the line of Fay's spine. Whatever pain he was in couldn't be obvious from the outside - his skin was nothing but fair, and all he could feel from his good hand was the warm, smooth texture of Fay's skin.

His heart began to beat faster than his had before - it was making Kurogane almost feel a bit light-headed. His ears felt hot, and rational thought was leaving his mind. This was strange, yes. But something about it felt good to him. He pressed his thumbs into Fay's back with a little more pressure, and the blonde reacted with another arch of his back.

"See? You're-" Fay didn't finish his statement, taken by surprise due to something else entirely. There was no mistaking what he'd felt. The arch of his back brought on a slight sensation, a friction between them that hadn't been there before. It was solid; thick, and unmistakably the feeling of a hard cock pressing against him.

For just a brief second, Fay's eyes had been wide with surprise, but it only took that short period of time before he'd buried his head in the pillow. He was trying his best to stifle his own laughter; letting Kurogane know that he was aware of his sudden erection wouldn't have ended well for either of them. But Fay wouldn't be able to keep a straight face with this happening.

"I'm what?" Kurogane finally retorted when he realized that Fay wasn't finishing the statement he'd started moments earlier. His tone was a bit stern, though softened by a slight shortness of breath brought on by his arousal.

"Nothing, it…" Fay trailed off. This was too precious. He inhaled, then let out a breathy sounding exhale as he feigned the sound Kurogane himself sounded like he wanted to make. "It feels good."

Silence.

"Very good."

His face remained in the pillow, a grin wide on his face. Fay let out a quiet moan, arching his back once more and squirming to create more friction against Kurogane's cock. "I had no idea Kuro-sama was so good with his hands."

There was another moan, and Kurogane forced out a scoff. "Shut up."

It was driving him crazy. Fay's smooth skin under his fingers, the curvature of his back when it arched and the feeling of pressure against his dick whenever Fay arched was completely driving Kurogane up the wall. That had been bad enough, but Fay's words, his tone and the moans were only furthering the way his stomach was beginning to coil.

Too much.

It was far too much.

Kurogane was abrupt in pulling his hands away and jumping off the bed.

"Kuro-sama?" Fay turned, looking over and noticing that the other man had turned away from him entirely. His teeth clamped down on his lip, that motion being the only thing that held back roaring laughter as he tried to regain his composure. "You were doing fine! What's the problem?"

"…" Silence. A grumble. For a moment, those were the only sounds Kurogane could illicit as he so desperately focused his mind on anything else but this. "I'm not doin' that if you're just gonna make weird sounds, you idiot."

"It's not weird, it felt good! Kuro-sama is a good masseuse after all!" He grinned, which Kurogane noticed when he turned his head enough to see the other man out of the corner of his eye. "I'll be quiet next time, I promise!"

With a reaction like that, there would inevitably be a next time. After all, Fay was older and Imore fragile/I than he looked… and Kurogane couldn't cockblock himself forever.

But for now, Fay would pretend that nothing happened.


End file.
